Naughty Naughty Naughty Neighbours
by MarLea Pie
Summary: Entry for PPSS PicSpiration: GRASS. Sexy neighbours Edward & Bella rendezvous in secret on the fresh, lush, green grass. Will their  meetings be discovered or will they stay between the naughty couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for Pervy Pack Smut Shack - Pervy PicSpirations**

**Just a bit of goodness to break up the week - enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Stupid fucking stag parties." Edward cursed the shits who messed up his bar from last night.<p>

Today would be one of the mornings he would need a fucking smoke. Just one. He tried to quit 3 times already. This wouldn't count though, not today.

He grabbed the emergency stash of smokes from its hiding place and lifted one to his lips, lighting and then savouring the smooth inhalation. Edward shoved the black out curtains to the side, revealing the Juliet balcony of the second story bedroom and welcomed in the morning sun and fresh air.

Exhale.

He scratched under his grey t-shirt to the light trail of hair that disappeared beyond his pj bottoms and leaned on the railing, taking in the day.

That's when he saw her.

She was all natural and exquisite.

She had on a fitted white tee and too short plaid shorts that lay low low low on her hips. Her hair was piled high and messy on her head and she walked the enclosed wooden fence of the yard barefoot.

"Hey." He said from his perch on the second floor smiling to himself as she followed the sound of his voice, "Bella, right?"

She turned and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Oh, hey. Good morning. Edward, right?"

Bella took in the god on the balcony; the bronze colours of his morning hair, the way his pants hung just so off his hips and she softly moaned at the way his mouth curled around the cigarette.

"Coffee?" She asked, pointing at the thermos on the patio table.

He nodded slightly, taking a drag then answered, "I'll be right down."

Bella loved how the sun kissed her skin and how the lawn felt under her toes. She lifted her arms over her head as she walked from one end of the yard to the other, enjoying the clean air seeping through her lungs.

Edward watched a sliver of her skin tease him as the hem of her shirt lifted while she did her morning stretches.

"I brought my own cup." Bella heard Edward say from behind her.

"Help yourself." she said as she walked back to him.

Edward poured a bit into his cup and watched as Bella padded back up the patio, stopping right in front of him.

She grabbed her own coffee mug as Edward handed over the thermos, leaning his fine ass on the ornate iron patio table.

"Thanks for the coffee." Edward said, his fingertips grazing her own.

"You're welcome." She answered in return, her heart beating just a bit faster as his skin lightly caressed hers, even just for a fleeting moment.

They exchanged a slow cheers and held each others eyes as they took their first sip of java of the morning.

Rich Emerald green pierced Warm Mocha brown and held held held.

"So you like the outdoors?" Edward asked with a quirk of his brow.

"I guess. Nothing crazy like mountain climbing or shit, but I love feeling the grass under my toes."

She suddenly wished she had brought a sweater as her nipples fought against the cotton of her tee. She eyed her favourite blue blanket which she brought out earlier and wanted to wrap it around her body.

Edward followed her line of sight and his mouth twitched in amusement. He nodded his understanding, slowly taking Bella deep into his bones; messy hair, natural skin, tight white shirt and all.

"It rained last night, didn't it? Isn't the grass wet?" He recalled the light sprinkling in the early hours of the morning, just when he was getting out of work.

Bella wanted to squirm under his penetrating gaze but oddly felt emboldened.

"Sometimes getting a little wet is not such a bad thing, Edward." Bella was surprised at herself; her voice sounding low and sexy.

She watched as Edward placed his cup on the table and reached for her's from her tightened grip.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm." He eyed her closely as her eyes twinkled and her mouth pursed.

He tugged her closer, pulling at her thin white tee, holding her in place with just his fingers that were now cemented to the cotton shirt. He spread his legs so she could fit between them, "So Bella, how wet are we talking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs to emtx3015 for her speedy reading...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy reading...**

* * *

><p>Bella slowed her breaths so as to not faint in his arms.<p>

'_How wet do you want me"_, she thought in her head, but was too embarrassed to say.

She was still speechless, standing this close to Edward, he smelled like cigarettes, morning dew and man.

He smiled at her slow and sexy, his hands now at her waist and trailing down down down, until he threaded her fingers with his own.

"Bella?" Edward asked, almost second guessing their intentions.

Bella saw uncertainty flash in his eyes and panicked at the thought of him leaving her alone too soon.

She squeezed his hand then released them as her fingertips danced over his forearms and tightened on his toned biceps.

He took a breath, suddenly feeling like an idiot for being too forward towards her when she pulled him towards her with eagerness.

Bella stopped just before their lips collided, their mouths exchanging air.

"How wet would you like me?" she whispered into his lips.

Edward groaned into her mouth as he touched her soft lips. She tasted heavenly, sweet, delicate and delicious.

Bella sighed deeply and let her fingers go up up up his arms and rest at the back of his neck.

Edward groaned again and pulled her even closer, his left hand finding a comfortable home on her waist and his right hand skimming the skin on the back of her thigh.

She was dizzy with how sensitive she was as he teased her with his touches. Bella was whimpering as she needed something to anchor her to earth. She pulled at his hair at the back of his head, which left his neck exposed to her.

"Ughhhhhh…" Edward groaned as he kneaded her soft flesh and she lightly bit down the side of his neck, only to retrace her path with wet open mouthed kisses.

"Do you want to go inside?" Edward whispered.

"Uh uh…" Bella hungrily attacked his mouth again and somehow pressed even closer to his body, feeling his arousal poke at her stomach.

She reluctantly slowed their kisses nipping at his lips wanting to keep his flavour on her tongue.

She wiggled free from his warm hold, grabbing the blue blanket and holding it to her chest.

Edward looked at her confused, his lips swollen and pants tightly strained. His body feeling cool without her pressed against it.

She passed him in his frozen state and tiptoed down the patio steps, returning to the green green green grass below.

She lifted her arms and spread the blanket on the freshly mowed lawn.

"Come on Edward, let's see how wet you can make me."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a line peeps...tell me how Edward's making <em>you<em> feel...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have fun reading...**

* * *

><p>"Oh yes…" Bella moaned as her back slightly arched off the soft blue blanket.<p>

Edward lay on his left side with his head propped up by his left hand. His right hand lightly roaming, finding hidden places on her body that made her make that noise he was loving so much.

"No bra, Bella?" he didn't have to ask her, he could clearly see her breasts straining in her shirt, her nipples almost painfully erect.

Her lids were heavy as he pleasured her with his husky voice and talented fingers.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful Bella?" Edward whispered to her, his hand dipping under the waistband of her boy shorts and his short fingernails lightly scratching her skin in the most erotic way.

"Are you thinking of what I'm going to do to you?" he continued his distractions on her skin just above where she wanted him the most, "Or would it be better if I told you what I plan on doing to you?"

"Mmmmmm…" was all she could muster, his eyes and voice and hands too much of a diversion for her to put words together.

"You are so naughty, wanting to hear my thoughts, Bella." Edward smirked, enjoying each moan that escaped her lips.

Bella shifted her body to get closer to his. Her bare leg resting upon his, leaving her completely open and vulnerable to his wants.

"First, I'm going to tease you with just my fingers, like this…" Edward dipped his finger lower into her now damp panties and felt over where she was wet wet wet with arousal.

"Ungh…yes…" she sighed when he finally applied pressure to her sensitive skin, rubbing her clit lightly then moving her arousal around her swollen lower lips.

Edward's breaths became heavy as he felt just how ready she was. She looked up at him with her eyes so dark and needy and he found himself wanting her to always look at him that way.

"Next, I want to feel you wrapped around my fingers, how tight you are. Will you let me in, Bella; let me feel how good it is in your sweet, hot, wet pussy?"

"Oh God, yes…" was her only reply.

"Good girl…" Edward teased her lips below with his fingers and spread the moisture before thrusting inside her. "Fuuuuuuuuuck, yes."

Edward lifted her shirt and Bella shivered as the morning breeze hit her newly exposed skin.

He pursed his lips and blew hot air on her creamy white flesh then waited until she met his eyes before he licked at her hardened peak.

Edward moaned at how good she tasted, swirling his tongue slowly around her nipple before exhaling again. He kissed the valley in between her breasts before repeating the slow torture on her other peak.

Bella bit at her rose pouty mouth, trying to contain the noises she so wanted to make, keeping this private, secret, dirty moment to themselves and not share it with anyone who may be within earshot.

Edward pushed inside her slowly, loving how her walls were so tight around him, his cock growing increasingly harder in his pants.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. You're so tight and warm for me."

In and out.

Lick and blow.

"I want to find all your sweet spots, Bella. I want you to remember how it feels here, outside with me, lying on the grass on your blue blanket."

Bella felt her eyes roll back back back as he found her most secret spot and curled his fingers to rub there gently.

She was rapidly spinning out of control, her release coming hard and fast and _oh!_ so good.

_Yes, yes, yes! _

Bella slowly came down from her high, sated and so eager to please Edward in return. She tilted her head to the right, looking deep into his own lust filled eyes and slowly reached down, wanting to feel his hard heavy length in her hands.

"No Bella. I'm not done with you yet." His fingers thrust once more deep inside before he pulled his hand out from under her too short shorts.

Edward's darkened emerald eyes met her darkened mocha ones and Bella's breath hitched as she watched him raise his fingers to his mouth. Sensually, he kissed his fingers, the ones that were just_ so_ talently pleasing her before he sucked them clean, and he groaned in pleasure at her flavour.

He moved so that he was crouched between her legs and attacked her mouth deeply. Bella could taste herself on his tongue and loved how it mixed so sweetly with him.

She lost her breath for a moment when he suddenly reached down between them and pulled away her too short shorts and her wet panties in one swift tug.

"Oh Bella…" he slowly shook his head and kept his eyes on her most private spot, the spot that he pleasured just moments ago, "You taste so good. I need you Bella, I want to taste you as you cum. Right. In. My. Mouth…"

Edward spread her wide open, lifting her ass to thread his arms underneath.

She couldn't hold in her moan this time as his tongue tasted her swollen flesh. Her head thrown back as his tongue fucked her senseless. Her right hand fisted around his bronze morning hair as her left roughly grabbed at her breast. Writhing in insane pleasure, she felt her legs shake around his head and he held her down, taking all of her in his mouth.

Bella exploded for the second time that morning, her body thrashing with intensity, bunching the blanket under her and causing her to momentarily black out.

"So beautiful…" she heard Edward whisper as she was lost in a daze, and the last thing she felt was him kiss up up up her body and the feel of the wet green grass under her toes.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come tomorrow... <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this Chapter...I know I did ;)...but then again, I am biased.**

**SM owns Twilight, I just make them roll around in the grass.**

* * *

><p>Bella daydreamed of Edward all week. They hadn't had the chance to meet in the yard again until today. She tidied the basement apartment of the large two story home, releasing latches on the windows to bring in the fresh air. She recalled how Edward looked on the balcony that morning, all sleepy and sexy and she wanted nothing more to be with him again.<p>

She brought her favoured blue blanket and a book as to not look too eager waiting for him on the lawn. She settled under the large oak tree today, resting her back on the strong trunk, loving how the branches twined together and how the leaves created a shelter for her underneath.

Bella wanted more of him. She wanted to explore his body as he did hers. She wanted to run her tongue down his hard, muscled chest biting down to the V that she knew was hidden underneath his shirt. She wanted to feel his hard length in her soft hands and maybe just maybe taste him in her mouth too.

Bella subtly rubbed her thighs together, wanting to feel the friction there.

"Miss me?" Edward said.

Okay, not so subtle then.

He stalked towards her from the side of the house, barefoot and damn hot as he slowly took in her blue tank that matched the blue blanket.

He sat close to her, facing her, resting his forearms on his propped up denim clad legs. He was wearing a plain, navy t-shirt yet he still managed to look like he walked straight from a GQ photoshoot.

Edward's eyes met Bella's and she saw her reflection in them, loving how his pupils dilated as his gaze bore into hers.

He reached over to her, smoothing the hair that she left down today, hair that was lightly blowing in the cool breeze. His fingers slowly crept down her neck over to her collarbone, down just above her breast, eventually landing on the tiny blue bow that lay at her scrumptious cleavage.

"I like this,"

he tugged lightly at the bow,

"very much…And I like this,"

his fingers moved again grazing the outside of her breast,

"colour on you very much…And I really like…"

back up again, past the bow, then ever so slowly dipped one finger between her breast, removing it just as slowly then so softly he tortured her nipple that was now jealous for his attention as well,

"how your body awakens for me. I like it all, Bella, very much."

A door opened in the distance and they froze in silence.

Bella tried to calm her breaths as Edward's mouth turned up at the corners while he continued teasing her body.

"Edward? Are you there?" The neighbour from beyond the fence called out.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

They murmured simultaneously.

Bella nudged at Edward to answer the nosey neighbour so they could quickly continue what they started.

"Edward?" the voice repeated.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Medina." Edward answered as he stood and moved closer to the fence and waved so that Mr. Medina's short stature could see the tops of his fingers.

Bella huffed silently at the delay in their afternoon delight and raked her eyes down Edward's perfect form. He faced the fence and she itched to grab at his firm ass…so she decided that she should.

She crawled over to where he was standing, and thought fleetingly of the grass stains she may have just birthed on the knees of her light grey yoga pants.

Edward saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned fully to face her, leaning on the wooden fence while amusement glittered in his eyes as he guessed what Bella had in mind.

"Shhhhhhh…" she said, lifting her pointy finger to her lips with one hand and undoing the button of his jeans with the other. Bella's face lit up after seeing him commando and licked her lips at the sight of his long hard length.

"I thought I saw you sneak back there, Edward. What'cha up to?" the neighbour asked.

"Oh, I'm just helping ou –" his voice was cut off as he felt Bella's tongue circle the head of his cock.

"Oh god…" he whispered.

"Sorry, Edward?" Mr. Medina asked.

"Noth – ing, sir…" he managed to answer, "fuck yes…" he mouthed as she slowly slowly slowly took him in, one delicious inch at a time.

"So, have you heard from Emmett and Rose? How's their vacation going?"

Bella smiled at the fact that Edward had to keep up the conversation with the unknowing older man while she pleased him with her mouth…and tongue…and fingers…

"They're good, sir. They'll be back…soon." He groaned the last word as he felt himself touch the back of her throat.

Edward pried his eyes open to find Bella watching him with hungry eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved her hand sensually over her body, under the band of her pants to please herself while she pleased him.

"Are you sure you're alright Edward?" Mr. Medina asked concerned for his neighbour.

Edward felt Bella's tongue swirl around the head of his cock and take it back into her mouth over and over again. He could feel the intense pleasure deep down to his toes as they curled around the blades of grass.

"Oh…yes…YES!" Edward grunted his release into her mouth in long thick spurts and she lapped it up eagerly.

"Okay, then, Edward. Glad that you're alright." Mr. Medina said hesitantly.

Edward smiled his sexy smile, high on ecstasy, and knelt down to face his beautiful Bella.

"That was amazing…" he whispered into her mouth and threaded his hands under her hair, around her neck and pulled her deeply into a breathtaking kiss.

"Edward? Are you still there?" The once pleasant, now annoying neighbour called.

"Yes, sir…" he rolled his eyes but did not move an inch from his spot moving his fingers up and down the curve of her back.

"I'm having a little soiree in a couple of nights; I haven't seen your lovely lady lately, you should both stop by."

Bella's breath caught in her throat and Edward's hand halted on her back.

"Thanks, Mr. Medina. I think she's busy though, raincheck, alright?" he steadied her in his grasp, anticipating her departure.

"Alright then, Edward, raincheck." He finally departed leaving the stunned couple alone under the shelter of the twining branches.

* * *

><p><strong>Again emtx3015 is my hero in shining black attire, TTT forevs :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost done now...one more Chapter after this...stick with me - pretty please?**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Edward cursed softly in the dim light of the yard. He could hear the tinkling of the glasses and laughter of the neighbours while Mr. Medina held his soiree.

Edward wondered if Bella would meet him here tonight. They hadn't spoken about what happened the other day, instead they just lounged under the large oak tree in the corner of the yard and steered their conversation anywhere but at the mention of 'his lovely lady'.

He placed the lantern on the wrought iron patio table and pulled the cork from the bottle of wine, pouring a glass for himself and one for Bella, in the hopes that she would join him.

He sat hunched over and worried his hair with his fingers as he waited for the beautiful girl.

He could feel her in the air before she lightly touched his back, holding on to her own lantern and placing it next to his.

"Hi, my beautiful girl." He turned his head slightly and sighed at the sight of her.

The evening breeze chilled her skin and he moved her upright body in front of his sitting form, rubbing his arms up and down hers, trying to transfer warmth.

She nudged his leg with her own and fit in between and he eased her backside to rest on the table, placing his head on her stomach to feel her body close to his.

Bella marvelled again at how soft his hair felt around her fingers and rounded her body over his in a strange but comforting embrace. Her hands smoothed against the white button down shirt he wore paired with black trousers and no belt. His hands bunched at the soft jersey fabric of her red dress, moaning at how it hugged the curves of her sweet body.

Edward looked up at her and Bella looked down, a flurry of emotions passing through them.

She reached for his hand and led him away from their lighted patio.

Edward knelt before her when they reached the middle of the darkened yard, requesting her to join him by a subtle tug of her fingers as he lay down on his back.

The skirt of her dress outlined her form as she lay flat on her back beside him.

Their hands braided together without thought and Edward hoped that she would want this with him all the time.

They turned their heads towards each other and held their gaze.

He lifted her fingers to his lips, kissing each one slowly and both their eyes fluttered closed.

Bella's body quivered with want for him at all hours of the day: she burst with her need of him as she straddled his body with one swift movement.

Edward's breath escaped in a surprised whoosh and he smiled up at her as she curtained them with her lovely chestnut hair.

They kissed with the intensity they only found in each other and as the minutes passed, the passion only grew stronger.

Bella reached down and tore at the buttons on his plain white shirt and he manoeuvred his arms out from the rolled up sleeves. The tips of her fingers lightly scratched at his body and she felt her arousal seep through her skin below.

She held his eyes as she reached down to the skirt of her red dress, arching her beautiful back and lifted it over her head, leaving her bare and willing before him.

She suddenly felt the weight of his body on hers as he effortlessly switched their positions, his surprisingly eager length throbbing against her heated centre.

"I want you, Bella. Like this, right here…" he said softly into her ear then licked the soft spot just behind, like he knew she loved, "...in the dark, with the whole neighbourhood just next door."

"I want to feel you tight around me, warm around me; I want you to consume me, Bella."

She swore that she could cum right there from just his words.

His fingers found her hot wet heat as she decided like him to be free of any other garments underneath their clothing, and he groaned into her neck, breathing heavy breaths, and then leaving eager wet kisses on her collarbone.

"I can feel how much you want me too, Bella. Your body calls to me even though you don't realize it. You're mine, only for me, and I am yours."

Bella felt between them to undo the button of his trousers and moaned almost too loudly as she felt him stiffen.

She pushed his pants over his hips and smiled when he freed himself.

He crashed his mouth onto hers, like it knew where to go on its own as his cock dipped between her lower lips.

Edward paused for a moment as Bella bit at her lip, and he kissed her lips so sweetly, she thought that she would cry at the gesture.

Slowly he pushed through and they moaned into each others mouths, feeling at home in each others bodies.

When he felt like he could go no further, she moved her leg to wrap around his body and she loved how he filled every part of her.

Edward lifted her other leg and felt surrounded by her body, and he couldn't think of a better place to be in all his existence.

She scratched at the strong muscles of his back as he moved moved moved inside her. Hitting spots that only he could know would excite her so.

"So close baby, I can feel you're close…" his lips tickled at the lobe of her ear.

The music that carried across from the party grew louder as the guests continued to enjoy the night with the stars twinkling above.

"I love how you let me take you, Bella. So close to all those people." He teased her, knowing how much she loved his words.

"They have no idea I'm inside you right now, buried _so_ deep inside you. I love how you make my cock wet with your sweet honey…" he could feel her walls tighten around his thick length and tried to stall his own release.

"Oh God, Edward…yes…" she moaned, she exploded around him, clenching him so tightly it spurred him to spill inside her.

He slowly moved back to her side, and held her cheek in his hand, moving closer to her, unwilling to allow any distance between them.

Everything around them felt more vivid in her eyes, the feel of his skin on hers, the cotton of his shirt on her naked back and the now long blades of green that tickled the underside of her thighs. He was the cause of the frenzied passion which stirred inside her. She felt alive.

"Are you upset with me, baby?" Edward asked his Bella.

"Why would I be?" she answered him, reaching for his hand and kissing his palm lightly.

"Mr. Medina invited us to that party," he pointed towards the fence, "I told him my lovely lady was busy. We can stop now, if you want."

She giggled at his expression, as he clearly didn't want to leave the comfort of the space around them.

"I'm where I want to be baby, I'm not going anywhere."

And they lay there together with the music in the back ground and their blue blanket draped over their blissful blissful blissful sated bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>emtx3015, you deserve another July 7-8th...sigh sigh sigh...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for sticking with me peeps...**

* * *

><p>"How was your trip guys?" Edward asked his guests as they relaxed on the patio, a bottle of wine resting on the table between them.<p>

"Amazing, bro." Emmett answered, his eyes alight with enthusiasm.

"How was it really, Rose?" he turned to Emmett's wife, knowing her version would be the closer to the truth.

"It was amazing, Edward, truly." She said, looking at her husband with fondness.

"So, what did you bring me?" Edward asked, pointing to the gift bag at Rosalie's feet.

"Oh, just some of that liqueur Bella asked for, and wine for your collection." Rose answered, a small smile reaching her lips.

"Babe, I'm home!" a light voice called out into the house and could faintly be heard by the patio outdoors.

Bella appeared around the corner and squealed in delight at the sight of their friends' return.

"Rose, Emmett! Welcome back! We missed you." She hugged them both with complete affection, and settled onto Edward's lap.

They ooh'd and ahh'd as they spoke of the vineyards Rose and Emmett visited and shared photos of their month long trip.

Rose lifted the bag onto the glass table and retrieved the gifts inside.

"You really didn't have to do that." Bella said as Emmett handed her the pricey bottle of liqueur.

"It's amazing having your cousin as your neighbour." Emmett nudged at Edward, "Puh-lease, woman. Who else would air out our house AND mow our lawn too?"

"Speaking of which…" Rosalie paused, "We found this in the middle of our backyard."

Edward's voice caught in his throat and Bella's face flushed pink at the sight of the blue blanket dangling from Rosalie's grasp. The past couple weeks of play had caught up with them, and they were busted by none other than family.

"I wondered briefly whose it was then remembered that we had bought it at that store, remember Bella?" It was with increasing difficulty that Rose kept a straight face, Emmett had long been clutching at his stomach in silent laughter.

Rose laid the grass-stained fabric out on Edward and Bella's glass patio table and pointed to the bold embroidered letters that spelled,

"_Edward & Bella Cullen"_

"What exactly were you two doing in our backyard, other than defiling this lovely blanket?" Rose said to the couple, "nothing naughty I hope…"

Edward curled Bella closer to him, with their family in plain view, and kissed _that spot_ behind her ear, whispering softly, "Mmmmmm, my naughty, naughty, naughty Bella…"

* * *

><p><strong>emtx3015, have I told you you're the bestest lately? You're the bestest!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed my little FF, see that button below...let me know how much you enjoyed it!**


End file.
